


Listen to my Voice

by lex_kitten97



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dubious Consent, Dylan has a crush, M/M, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_kitten97/pseuds/lex_kitten97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Agent AU. When the Horsemen are sent to gain information from a dangerous target, Danny is the object of interest who is not ready for that kind of pressure. Dylan helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Horsemen, report,” Dylan snapped into his radio. “Where is the target now?” He didn't understand why it was taking the four greatest secret agents in the world so long to get the trafficking tycoon to a point of at least interrogation.

“Um, well, at the moment he seems to have taken the bait,” Jack mumbled from the bar, trying to muffle a slight chuckle under his breath. “Unfortunately it isn't the bait we were planning on.” He glanced over to the pure confusion on Henley's face as the female horseman stared at the target, who was trying to buy Danny a drink. Her dark red lips formed an 'O' shape as she looked back over at Jack. He motioned for her to join him at the bar while Danny took over the operation. 

“What do you mean he didn't take the right bait,” Dylan paused before groaning and covering his eyes. “Don't tell me it's Atlas...” The silence on the other end was answer enough. “Oh god...” 

Danny had been casually sitting at a small table in the corner of the lounge, not expecting to be dealing with the target so directly until the older man approached him with a wolf-like grin. “So, tell me what a beautiful specimen like yourself is doing here at my party alone,” the balding tycoon had taken a seat next to Danny. The agent looked like a deer in headlights before quickly putting up the facade he needed.

“Waiting for someone to buy me a drink,” Danny said, eyebrow raised. He had mustered up a soft, seductive voice. 'I'll need it,' he thought. 

Dylan was frantically trying to get a hold of Danny, “Atlas, get him to the bedroom somehow; I guess you're our floozy this time around.” Danny's eyes widened a fraction hearing this and the target looked at him with concern.

“You alright beautiful,” the old man asked, emphasizing it by putting his hand over Danny's. “I'm sure you must be tired after this long day...sorry, I didn't catch your name before.”

“Buffy,” Danny choked out, immediately regretting it. The name made him sound like a cheap whore. To his misfortune, the tycoon got the same idea and patted the wallet in his pocket pointedly.

“ How much for the entire night,” he said, leaning in by Danny's to whisper something unintelligibly and the young man shifted uncomfortable but let out a giggle. He leaned his head down to hide his face, freaking out on the inside.

“Would you just give me a moment to run to the little boy's room,” Danny asked politely. When the man nodded, Danny shot up and jogged to the lavatory. He pressed a finger to his earpiece, “DYLAN HELP ME!”

“Atlas, calm down; I have a lot of faith in you on this,” Dylan was trying to sound as calming as possible, but he secretly didn't want Daniel letting some other man on him. The mission depended on it and that was all that mattered at the moment. “Keep up the sexy act and once you have him where you want him, you can knock him out and set him up for interrogation. You're doing fine.”

Danny calmed his breathing and nodded, “O-okay...just...promise you'll stay in my ear; I can't do this alone. For the eye, I'll do whatever it takes.”

“I'll be with you every step of the way Buffy,” Dylan chuckled.  
“I will never hear the end of this, will I,” Danny groaned, fixing his suit and strutting out of the bathroom.

Once he had lured the target upstairs, Danny was pushed onto the mattress and immediately felt the other man's body on top of his. If there was one thing Danny needed at all times it was control, and at the moment he felt completely helpless. There were lips on his neck and rough hands grabbing at his hips, and Danny froze up. His body was trembling. He needed a familiar voice to tell him he would be okay. 

“I cannot wait to ravage the hell out of you,” the man growled, ripping open Danny's shirt. Danny couldn't hear the faint sound of his buttons hitting the floor over the ringing in his ears. “Just relax for me,” he worked at Danny's pants and Danny closed his eyes. 

“Atlas, just take a deep breath,” Dylan said softly. “Listen to my voice and everything will be okay...”

At the sound of his mentor, Danny let out a quiet moan. His pants had been removed and the target was working at preparing himself for the taking, but all Danny could hear was Dylan's voice. 

“That's a good boy. I wish I was there to see how well you're doing,” it was the most sincere Danny had ever heard the other man speak and he felt the tension leaving his body.

“I've never...I'm scared,” Danny said aloud to Dylan, but the target thought it was an act just for him. “It's gonna hurt.”

“Only for a second baby,” the man purred, biting his neck and lining himself up.

“Only for a second Danny...I wish it was me there; getting you all for myself. Pretend it's me Danny; can you do that?”

“Y-yes,” Danny choked out before the man thrust completely into him and Danny gripped the mattress as hard as he could, crying out.

“Holy fuck, you're tight,” he groaned, doing it over and over. Danny felt tears coming to his eyes, but stayed resilient; imagining Dylan on top of him, being loving and passionate. He ignored the animalistic reality happening over him. After a couple minutes that felt like an eternity, the man pulled out and ordered Danny to roll onto his hands and knees; a position that would make fantasizing a lot easier for Danny. His cock sprang to attention when he felt a sharp slap on his ass as the man re-entered him, going faster than before. 

“You like that,” Dylan purred into the radio. “You want me to do that to you when you get home. You gotta be a good little agent and bring me the information first, okay?”

“Yes,” Danny cried out, meeting the man's thrusts and moaning like a whore. When the man finally finished with him, Danny felt worn out and used but slightly sated. He turned away from the now-sleeping target and whispered into the microphone, “What do I do now?”

Dylan cleared his throat, trying to calm himself after the previous few minutes, “ Um, check his bag; he has to have something of use in it. Maybe the chip is on him, but you have to be quick.”

“Yes boss,” Daniel said before crawling out of bed and wrapping a throw blanket tightly around his waist. “Did you really mean all that stuff you said.”

“Don't you dare tell the others,” Dylan warned. “But yes...I would very much like to, um, buy you dinner sometime first, okay?” Daniel felt himself smiling, feeling something warm on the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt before.

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission takes a dangerous turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, my schedule has been crazy but I'm planning on expanding this soon with lots of Danny/Dylan fluff and cuteness. For now, things are rocky for both of them. Also, thank you for all the kudos and nice comments! I love this fandom!

Danny pulled on his clothes as quickly as possible, the chip between his teeth. All he had been able to think about was Dylan being so good to him. He couldn't wait to get back and maybe let Dylan know just how mutual his feelings were. He was getting ready to radio the boss when there was movement from the bed.

“What are you doing up baby? I got you until seven in the mor...what the fuck do you think you're doing with that,” his demeanor changed violently when he saw the chip in Danny's mouth and he reached into the bedside drawer. “'You're not going anywhere with that; now get back in bed and give it to me.” Danny's eyes widened in alarm when the man pulled a knife from the drawer and gestured beside him. “Come on Buffy, if that is your real name....”

“Who are your buyers,” Daniel asked sternly, trying to look once again in control. “ I know what you've been doing Mister Malone; now give it up.” The target began laughing at that point and shook his head.

“Aww, look at you. Aren't you the cutest; trying to threaten me,” Danny knew this technique; to dehumanize and intimidate. “Now get in the fucking bed before I slit your throat.” Usually Danny had ten different tricks up his sleeve for every situation he found himself in. Unfortunately, Henley had been the expected bait and she was the one with all the special gadgets this time around. Danny couldn't contact Dylan for fear of being stabbed on the spot, so he slowly put his hands up and walked back over to the bed. The chip was ripped roughly from his hand and Danny felt a sharp slap across his cheek. “So you aren't a real whore then either? That means I can do whatever I want for free,” Malone growled in Danny's ear, but the young man's full attention was on the knife. His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour, mapping out every move he would make to gain control of the weapon. Malone grabbed Danny by the shoulders and threw him against the wall with as much force as he could muster. The horseman fell to the floor but scrambled up quickly as the man ran at him once again, swinging the knife for Danny's head. Luckily, Danny's strong suit in the horsemen wasn't only his smarts, but his agility; he ducked and grabbed Malone's arm, twisting it back and reaching for the knife. Malone kicked his foot into Danny's knee and Danny buckled, collapsing to the floor as Malone grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up and back over toward the bed.

“You wanna come into MY party and fuck with ME,” Malone screamed, grabbing Danny by the throat and choke slamming him onto the bed. Danny felt himself choking, his eyes falling shut as Malone began ripping his clothes off. Danny felt himself slipping out of consciousness, preparing for the inevitable. 

At that moment, a gunshot rang out and the hand disappeared from Danny's neck. Malone's body hit the floor and different hands were on Danny's face.

“Atlas, can you hear me?”

Dylan?

Danny began choking, but opened his eyes and nodded to Dylan. There was blood running out of Danny's nose and his hair looked crazy, but other than that he seemed to be okay. Dylan took his jacket off and wrapped it around Danny, “We're going home okay? I grabbed the chip from the bed. Without you, we wouldn't have found it.”

“Wait,” Danny paused, voice raspy. “ How did you get here as fast as you did?”

“I was at the party the entire time; do you think I trust you children to get the mission done AND get out safely,” he asked, chuckling and putting an arm around the younger man. “Now come on, I'm sure I'm in rough shit for shooting the target.” Dylan looked over at Danny's expression, which seemed far away and dazed. “Hey...are you okay,” he asked softly, knowing that Danny had been through quite a lot that night and would probably be needing intensive therapy. “I've already got a restaurant picked out for when you decide that I'm handsome enough for you.”

Danny smiled softly at the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short update. I apologize; just got back from a horrible vacation and having family issues. I will be posting larger updates very soon! :) Thanks for reading

“You violated the code and disturbed the mission against our orders,” a woman that Dylan had merely heard over radio transmissions up to that point spoke sternly. She sat at a long table across from him, looking down at the reports. “You were to be in the hotel while our horsemen took care of it. Somehow you ended up at the party; may I ask why that was?”

Dylan was looking down as well at the blank table, twiddling his thumbs. “I wanted to-to ensure the safety of the horsemen and make sure everything went smoothly.”

“Which ended in you killing off the target in question. The mission was for the horsemen to infiltrate the party and interrogate Malone for information on his buyers. From what I understand, Atlas was closest to doing that before you busted in shooting up the place. Now what do we have; a worthless chip with nothing on it.”

“Look,” Dylan sighed, trying his best not to get angry. “Malone was about to kill him! Shouldn't it be in your best interest to protect the agents as a first priority? It's bad enough that I had to sit there and listen to Malone take advantage of him...”

“It's in the job description, Mister Rhodes; if Atlas doesn't want to do whatever it takes to complete a mission, we can terminate him as well as you today.”

“You're-you're firing me!? For saving Daniel's life?”

“For further endangering the people already involved in Malone's sex ring. You made us look like a bunch of untrained fools. We will never be able to track the buyers at this point. Now everything that Atlas did amounts to nothing as well.”

“You can't fire him because of me. That kid is the most valuable asset this agency has; he's agile and brilliant. He's one of a kind and deserves to be treated as such,” Dylan stood up, looking the woman in the eyes. 

The woman paused and stared back at Rhodes, taking a deep breath, “I won't fire Atlas, but I will have to terminate you. Both for the mission and harboring feelings for a fellow agent, which is prohibited.”

“Harboring feelings, I...I have no idea what you're talking abou-”

“Out of my office Rhodes. Now.”


End file.
